


Princess and the Wolf

by myheartismadeofstars



Series: Jon/Shireen drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Relationship, Shireen is implied to have a crush on Jon okay?, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Jon/Shireen drabble<br/>Shireen gets a bit of a scare while playing with Ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess and the Wolf

“JON!” 

At the sound of his name being yelled he wheeled around to find Ghost lumbering towards him across the yard with the little princess on his back, clinging to his fur for dear life. Ghost stopped right in front of him.

“Ghost, down.” Jon commanded calmly. The direwolf obeyed. Jon helped the princess down from the albino wolf’s back. “Why were you up there?” He asked, trying not to laugh.

“I wanted to play with him, and he took off…” Shireen confessed, her big blue eyes wet with tears.

Jon gently brushed them away. “Don’t let these freeze, princess.” He said kindly. “Don’t worry, Ghost probably just wanted to take you for a ride. He likes you quite a lot.” _If he hadn’t, you’d be dead_. He thought, but he didn’t say it.

As if on cue, Ghost stood up and nosed at Shireen’s shoulder apologetically. She laughed and hugged the direwolf.

“There, now this little misunderstanding is all cleared up.” Jon patted Ghost’s neck. “You behave yourself.” He chided the wolf, jokingly. “You scared Shireen, what would Stannis have done if she’d been hurt?” 

“He would have been angry…” Shireen answered quietly.

Jon nodded. “Well, Ghost hasn’t hurt you.” He said as he absently fixed Shireen’s hair the way his father had once done to Arya before promptly giving up, a fact Jon would not realise until later. 

“No” Shireen agreed as she released the direwolf to hug Jon. “But you still saved me.” She nuzzled him and he smiled. 

“You’re welcome Princess.” He said, looking up to see Melisandre watching them from a platform. He didn’t know what she was doing there, but Jon didn’t like the implication of her watching this happen...

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my second Jon/Shireen fic. I ship them mostly with other people, but Shireen having a crush is adorable


End file.
